


I stała się Jasność

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [21]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Stary tekst, niekanoniczne ale cii
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Asmodeusz przedzierał się przez tłum demonów, klnąc na czym świat stoi, na własny mały wzrost, na Lampkę i cholerną epidemię, na Jasność. Dosłownie na wszystko, byleby zagłuszyć czymś uczucie strachu, które zaległo w jego szybko bijącym sercu.





	I stała się Jasność

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejne stare opowiadanie, o skutkach napełnienia łaskami Ziemi [post-Zbieracz]

***  
Stojąc przy obszernym oknie Pandemonium, mógł obserwować gwar panujący na placu poniżej. Bezpieczna odległość i uczucie samotnej komplementacji nie przerażały go bluźnierczą myślą, że Jasność musi się tak samo czuć, patrząc na niedoskonały świat dookoła. Na pracę własnych dłoni.  
Kiedyś myślał, że potrafiłby stworzyć, jeśli nie idealny świat, to przynajmniej bezpieczne miejsce, z równością i sprawiedliwością dla wszystkich. Po mrzonkach została mu tylko bolesna świadomość, że Głębia nijak ma się do jego marzeń. Bo nie potrafił jej zmienić, ani ulepszyć. Po wielu wiekach nauczył się żyć z tym doświadczeniem, choć nawet teraz łapał go cholerny żal, że wszystko się tak potoczyło – jego Bunt i korona Głębi. Ale nauczył się inaczej na to patrzeć. Wszak podstawą utopii jest brak przemocy. Skoro Pan nie dał rady stworzyć takiego nieskalanego miejsca, to jak on, Upadły Anioł, Mroczny z nazwy i Buntownik z natury w jednym ciele, mógłby tego dokonać? Nie miał pojęcia. Może Pan także tego nie wiedział, dlatego odszedł, by z daleka móc patrzeć na ogrom wszechświata, bezpieczny w zimnym uczuciu samotności?  
Ostatnimi czasy Lucyfera męczyły sny. Nie te z pola bitew, do których przywykł, ani bezprawia i gwałty, które widział każdego dnia. Nawet nie sny z dni, kiedy zalegał w zimnych lochach Nieba, nim Jasność go osądziła i zepchnęła w czeluść.  
Śnił właśnie o Panu.  
Zaczynało się wszystko od jego szalonego lotu. Pęd, który zamazywał granicę między niebem, a ziemią, sycąc jego pragnienie wolności i szybkości pozbawionej myślenia. Przecinał czyste powietrze, a gwizd wiatru wydawał się mu być rytmem jego serca. A potem widział Syna, z cierniową koroną i przygniecionego krzyżem. Wołał go każdym imieniem Pana, jakie znał. W każdym języku, prosił, błagał, wrzeszczał w zdenerwowaniu, by Ten poderwał się z nim do cudnego lotu, wolnego od bólu. Ale Syn nie odpowiadał, tylko patrzył na niego tymi brązowymi oczyma. Upadły Anioł chciał powziąć ich obu w nieskończony taniec szaleństwa, ale był za słaby, by na swych skrzydłach unieść i siebie i Jasność. Więc zatrzymał się i opad na ziemię, koło Niego. Nie miał żadnych słów pocieszenia, ani żadnej mocy by odmienić los Pana. Ten tylko mówił, w nietypowym dla siebie uskarżaniu się, na zły los, ból, zdradę. Jak tego wszystkiego ma dość. Jak mu ciężko w tej rutynie bez ucieczki.  
I Lucyfer się budził strwożony po koniuszki piór, bo takiego cierpienia nie widział jeszcze nigdy w niczyich oczach.  
Ten sen się powtarzał. Wpierw nieregularnie, by z czasem nawiedzać go niemal co noc, odkąd tylko Apolyon z szalonym wzrokiem i z drwiącym śmiechem powrócił do swej celi, a Abaddon wypełnił rozkaz Pana, napełniając życiem i łaskami Ziemię i cały wszechświat.  
Co więc sen miał do tego?  
Lucyfer wolał nie wiedzieć, ale złe przeczucie drążyło się w jego duszę, kroplą zwątpienia po kropli. Bo Pan się go pytał, tym drżącym głosem, co rusz zmieniającym się w bełkot zduszonych słów. J _ak jeszcze długo będę musiał cierpieć? Jak długo pozwolisz mi na to?_  
A w to wplątywały się kpiące tonie Apolyona, z wiecznym pytaniem – co rozkażesz, panie?  
Małe kawałki układanki, jakim było jego życie i cel stworzenia pomału wskakiwały irytująco głośno na swoje miejsca, zdradzając tajemnicę panu Ciemności. I jak zawsze, nie miało to w sobie żadnej wesołej prawdy.  
W końcu oderwał się od czarnej ramy okna i zmęczonym krokiem ruszył w stronę swego tronu. Chłód kamienia, po którym stąpał, choć nieodczuwalny przez grube podeszwy wojskowych butów, wydawał się ignorować prawa rzeczywistości i sączył się wolno w jego ciało. Nienawidził Pandemonium, swej oficjalnej rezydencji – symbolu wszystkiego, czym się brzydził: władzy Głębi, zaduchu starości, smrodu zatęchłych fresków dawnej świetności, jego więzienia. Całość podszyta jękami i szmerami gnijących w czeluściach nieszczęśników, którzy zostali uwięzieni poniżej. Jak niewolnicy piekła w piekle.  
Pentagram, oznaka potępienia i wygnania z Nieba – ta gwiazda wypalona dłonią samej Jasności na jego plecach, zapłonęła żywym ogniem, który zaczął się wżynać w jego żyły i mięśnie. Dla Lucyfera, po tylu eonach lat, było to jak pierwsze chwile własnego stworzenia. Ten niekontrolowany ból, gdy został oderwany od całości majestatu Pana i zamknięty w przyciasnym, ograniczonym materią ciele. Światło go pochłonęło. Wtłoczyło się w niego, wypychając świadomą myśl i oddech z płuc. Płonął. I nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Miał nadzieje spłonąć na popiół i w końcu powitać zimny niebyt, pozbawiony oskarżeń i nadziei.  
Nie poczuł zderzenia z ciemną posadzką, bo oślepiony blaskiem zapadł w ciemność. W gorączkę pełną majak.  
  
  
***  
Siedział w przytulnej kawiarni, leniwie sącząc swój napój. Pogoda za czystą szybą okna napawała go melancholią, gdy szare, deszczowe chmury sunęły smutnym niebem, jakby same nie wiedziały, gdzie jest ich miejsce. W myślach notował ich kształty, kiedy to z burej masy postanowiły przybrać twarz kobiety, o nierównych rysach i wydatnych wargach. Ciągle myślał o _niej_.  
Widział ją niemal wszędzie. W odbiciu księżyca, w zabrudzonej kałuży, nad którą przechodził śpiesznym krokiem, czy w przesyconych żywą czerwienią zachodach słońca. Miał obsesje, jak to mu delikatnie oznajmił Lucyfer po wielogodzinnych rozmowach. Ale widział w ciemnej tafli Oka Nocy jak na wąskich ustach jego przyjaciela czaiło się ciepło uśmiechu, choć burzowa toń oczu pozostawała dziwnie zamknięta na świat zewnętrzny. _Jest przemęczony_ , tłumaczył sobie Asmodeusz, zaraz zapominając o tym. Jego myśli chwilowo kręciły się wokół innej _gwiazdy_ , niż Niosący Światło.  
Jakiś wewnętrzny podszept, podszyty spontanicznością, nakazał mu spojrzeć przez szybę, ogarniając spojrzeniem ruchliwe ulice miasta. Między tłumem burych skrzydeł aniołów, szukających zysków Głębian i masą ludzkich ciał dostrzegł szybko mknący punkt w czerni. Dech w piersi zamarł mu z wrażenia i szybko wypadł z kawiarni, uprzednio zostawiając hojną zapłatę za napój.  
Znowu ją zobaczył.  
Nie podszedł, a tylko patrzył rozmarzonym wzrokiem, zastanawiając się co u niej słychać. Czy chociaż pomyślała o nim raz? Tęskniła?  
Wyglądała na trochę bladszą niż ją zapamiętał, choć na policzkach miała rozkoszne rumieńce. Ubrana w zwykły, pozbawiony wytworności sposób prezentowała się boleśnie przeciętnie, ale i tak była piękna, myślał z wesołością, która wdzierała się w jego pulsujące życiem serce.  
Kobieta szła śpiesznym krokiem, przeskakując co większe kałuże. Krótkie, ciemne włosy przykleiły się do jej czoła, pod napływem wściekłego deszczu. Odgarnęła je niedbałym ruchem dłoni, a on notował każdy jej najmniejszy ruch.  
_Drżenie zziębniętych ust, które pragnąłby ogrzać swoimi._  
To jak mruga powiekami okolonymi długimi rzęsami.  
Jak z roztargnieniem spogląda na zegarek, przyśpieszając kroku, zupełnie nieświadoma opiekuńczych skrzydeł rozpostartych nad swoją głową, ani podszeptów swojej anielicy stróża.  
Szedł chwilę równoległą ulicą, czując jak serce mu szaleje z radości na sam jej widok, z bezpiecznego daleka. Uśmiechał się jeszcze długo po tym, jak Blanka wkroczyła w zapchany ludźmi stary autobus. Szedł leniwym krokiem, nie zważając na chłodny deszcz. Wokół niego unosił się silny zapach soczystej zieleni, a wiatr niósł cicho nuconą pod nosem ziemską piosenkę, _Sympathy for Devil_.  
Ziemia. Jedyny Raj, jaki może istnieć dla demona.  
  
  
***  
Pamiętał, gdy był częścią światła. Nie ograniczało go nic, tylko własna wola. A potem nadeszła chwila zawieszenia, gdy ból kształtował się w jego duszy. Musiały minąć sekundy długie jak wieczność, nim przywykł do swego ciała – doskonałego więzienia. Czuł Jasność nie sobą, lecz skórą łatwą do zranienia i tak zachłannie wchłaniającą doznania. Ciepło gwiazdy, którą wszak sam był, zapachy materialnego świata, chłód wiatru na policzku.  
I umysł – ukształtowany, wypełniony wiedzą i informacjami. Taktyki, sztuki walki, sposoby zabijania. Bo przecież nawet gwiazdy zabijają, gdy ktoś stanie za blisko ich światła. Tak jak Pan, co płonie swym blaskiem, czasem coś popieląc jego siłą.  
Był Panem Zastępów i choć jeszcze nigdy nie miał w dłoni miecza, znał już jego siłę i ciężar. Był gotów służyć pod imieniem _Lucyfer_ , Niosący Światło.  
A potem poznał swoich towarzyszy. Nie braci, wszak nie dzielił z nimi krwi; ona była zamknięta w obiegu, niosła tlen i krwinki. Tłoczyła się od serca do mózgu i z powrotem. Nie miał żadnych więzów, które by niewoliły jego czyste serce. Tylko Jasność.  
Ale przecież utracił Ją. Został Panem Ciemności. Wspomnienia zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie, migocząc mu przed oczyma, odbierając wzrok, zamazując kształty. Był Aniołem i Mrocznym, jak we śnie o cierpiącym Synu, gdy pędził lotem szalonym, a granice się zamazały, tak teraz już nie umiał powiedzieć, kiedy zaczynało się jedno, a kiedy kończyło się drugie.  
*  
Pamiętał, gdy pierwszy raz znalazł się w Piekle, a smród siarki dławił go, z oczu wyciskając łzy. Obok jego towarzysze Buntu – ci, z którymi dumnie trwał na barykadach przez długie lata walki, choć wszyscy byli świadomi, że nie mają szans wygrać, padali w czarny, trujący pył i konali, rzygając, płacząc, przeklinając. Piekło szybko przerzedziło ich szeregi. Gniew i nienawiść nie opuszczały go od tamtego dnia.  
*  
Pamiętał widok pierwszych w życiu spadających gwiazd. Ich ogony obleczone w złoto i rubinowy kolor. Ale on w nim nie widział królewskiej barwy, tylko rdzawy ślad krwi. Był przerażony, bo to mógł być jego los.  
_Pomyśl życzenie, może się spełni_ – szemrał mu do ucha wódz Cherubinów.  
*  
Pamiętał liczne dni, ale po eonach lat wszystkie wydawały mu się jednym ciągiem rutyny. Ludzie wygnani z Raju, ludzie przelewający krew. Ludzie wielbiący go, okryci strachem, nienawiścią, dumą. I diabły, skłócone i gorzkie. Diabły przelewające krew. Diabły wielbiące go i przeklinające go równie mocno. W końcu przestał się tym przejmować.  
*  
Pamiętał rzeź Gehenny, kiedy przedarł się na Ziemię, a zaklęcie wiążące go z Otchłanią wypalało mu skórę i paliło bólem do szpiku kości. Ten ból napędzał go, odbierał zmysły. Poddał się swej furii. I on, jak szaleniec, zabijał Skrzydlatego za Skrzydlatym, byleby dotrzeć do Beliala, wyszarpać go z tej masakry, ocalić, choć ten nie pragnął ocalenia. Nawet nieopisane cierpienie nie miało takiej siły, jak jedna, samotna łza zdruzgotanego szatana, zapatrzonego w sufit, obojętnego, pustego.  
*  
Pamiętał chłopięcy entuzjazm Asmodeusza, który miał ciepły śmiech. Złośliwe docinki Azazela, mądrość Mefista, przewrotność Beliala, gdy wszyscy siedzieli razem, oderwani od polityki, zmartwień i wojen. Tylko oni, przyjaciele związani tajemnicami i marzeniami, których nikt w Głębi nie potrafiłby zrozumieć.  
*  
Pamiętał kruchym wspomnieniem, gdy został strącony w wieczną przepaść. Spadał, jak imienna mu gwiazda. A potem wykrzywiona twarz Serafiela zawisła mu nad głową, chichotem raniąc uszy. Słowa wyryły się w rozgoryczonej duszy, jak prawa Pana na kamiennych tablicach ofiarowanych ludziom.  
\- Kiedy gwiazda wypala się, czeka ją upadek w wieczną ciemność – szeptał Serafiel.  
Lucyfer nie słuchał.  
\- DLA GWIAZD JEST TYLKO DROGA W MROK, PRZEZ KREW, CIERPIENIE! ALE KTOŚ MUSI NIEŚĆ TO ŚWIATŁO! – huczał głos cherubina, by tylko zamienić się w inny ton, jak szum wody, cichy, zimny, gorzki. - Bo jest jedno życzenie, które Pan pragnie, ale spełnić je może tylko wypalona gwiazda...  
Nie rozumiał wtedy.  
*  
Ciemna cela ulokowana na najniższym poziomie lochów Pandemonium wzbudzała strach. Zastanawiał się, kiedy i jego strącą w czeluścia tego piekła w piekle. Ciąg ponurych myśli przerwał gromki śmiech Apolyona.  
\- Wróciłeś, mój panie – drwił byt starszy niż niejeden wielki Eon Nieba. – A może masz już dość?  
  
  
***  
Odwiedził stróża bezdomnych kotów. Dzielnica, w której ten mieszkał była podła i mogłaby w tym konkurować nawet z niższymi kręgami Piekła, pełnymi gett Dżinów, Ifrytów i zhańbionych Salamander. Sam anioł wyglądał jak przykład nędzy i niedoli, choć jego czerwone ślepia wypełniała troska o pozbawione domów futrzaki. Asmodeusz obserwował wszystko swymi czujnymi oczyma, notując każdy szczegół. Mógłby namalować tego wychudzonego albinosa, z jego gorzkimi przeżyciami ptactwa niebieskiego wyrytymi w oczach, które wypogadzał ciepły i szczery uśmiech. Z pobrudzonymi skrzydłami, które emanowały spokojem. I sercem, wypełnionym miłością, gdy patrzył na nieładną Głębiankę, z którą mieszkał.  
Mroczny nie lubił brudu. Ani biedy, tym bardziej szpetoty. A jednak kroczył najgorszymi ulicami miasta z dziwną lekkością w duchu. Ziemia krótko mówiąc, była wspaniałym miejscem. I nie dziwił się, że Lucyfer chciał jej bronić, tak zajadle i wręcz głupio uparcie. Jak w tym ludzkim wierszu - _Umrzeć przyjdzie gdy się kochało, wielkie sprawy głupią miłością..._  
Ale przecież wszyscy żyją, ci ważni w każdym bądź razie dla niego. Nie trzeba było się niczym martwić. Więc nic mu nie spędzało snu z powiek.  
Albinos wyszedł mu naprzeciw, nie kryjąc swego zdziwienia na widok schludnie odzianego Mrocznego. Asmodeusz rzucił sakwą pełną pieniędzy, której ciężar uderzył w wychudzone ciało anioła. Z trudem utrzymał się na nogach. Przez jasne palce skrzydlatego wypadły monety, a demon się cieszył na nic nie rozumiejące spojrzenie gospodarza. Był z siebie dumny. Jednak twarz albinosa wykrzywiła niechęć.  
\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – rzekł upuszczając sakwę na zaśmiecony chodnik – ale nie potrzebuję twojego złota. Ja i Glizda radzimy sobie. Dzięki.  
Mroczny zamrugał ze zdziwienia. Chyba za bardzo przywykł do chciwości Głębian, bo zachowanie skrzydlatego go zaskoczyło.  
\- To nie dla ciebie, tylko na te twoje koty – odpowiedział z niejakim wyrzutem, że jego dobre chęci zostały wzgardzone. Albinos nadal się nie poruszył z miejsca, choć tym razem wydawał się być rozdarty, między potrzebami swoich podopiecznych, jak i własną dumą. Asmodeusz machnął na to ręką, widząc, że trzeba jakoś wybrnąć z tej krępującej sytuacji. Podniósł sakiewkę i wręczył ją aniołowi, stojąc z nim twarzą w twarz.  
\- To nie jest jałmużna, _mopie_ – tłumaczył cierpliwie, choć niewinna drwina sama wypłynęła z jego ust. – To na koty. Wiesz, mam widmokota, który bardzo lubi twoją widmokotkę, a ta wspominała, że po tych wszystkich wariactwach z końcem świata, nie wiedzie ci się najlepiej.  
\- Czemu cię to w ogóle obchodzi? – zapytał szczerze zdziwiony anioł. W jego głosie nie kryła się podejrzliwość, tylko zwykła ciekawość. Asmodeusz wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To ty pomogłeś Daimonowi, który zamiast rozpieprzyć Ziemię napełnił ją łaskami i w ogóle. Dzięki temu mogę tu mieszkać, więc uznaj to za mały rewanż.  
Albinos zważył złoto w dłoni.  
\- Mogę naprawdę to wszystko wydać na koty?  
\- Jasne. Tylko nie zapomnij pozdrowić tej swojej kociej panny od Nefera, dobra?  
Mroczny uśmiechnął się wesoło, już w myślach widząc jak jego kocie widmo będzie wniebowzięte dobrym słowem kociego stróża u swojej ukochanej.  
\- Jasne, dzięki! Wiesz, nie jesteś taki zły... Asmodeuszu – rzekł mu Hariel, a on tylko jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął. Ziemia, cóż za piękne miejsce, gdzie nawet demon może być dobrym człowiekiem.  
  
  
***  
Nadal czuł jak ogień trawi jego ciało. Ale wiedział, że Głębianie żądni krwi władcy nadciągają. Słyszał ich śpieszne kroki, gromkie krzyki i kłótnie, które odbijały się od ponurych ścian Pandemonium.  
Nie zamierzał się przed nimi chować. Chłód Czarnego Tronu sączył się w jego umęczoną duszę, raz przynosząc ulgę, a nie jak zawsze niepokój.  
Był gotów, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z rozwścieczonym, rozognionym tłumem. Chciał tego. I być może wtedy mógłby zaznać wiecznego spokoju.  
  
  
***  
Był czwartkowy wieczór, który ciepłem spowijał szare ulice miasta.  
Asmodeusz nadal nie umiał napatrzeć się na piękno Ziemi, od kiedy ta została wypełniona po brzegi czystą Światłością Pana raptem kilka miesięcy temu. Był pewien, że do końca życia zapamięta tą chwilę trwogi, gdy wszyscy byli przekonani, że Abaddon, Burzyciel Światów zamierza zrównać dzieło pańskie, a tym czasem Jasność ukochała Ziemię jeszcze mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. I oto on, bogaty Mroczny i Szycha Głębi w jednym, mógł kolejny dzień spędzić na łonie ludzkości, ciesząc się każdą nową chwilą, z daleka od trosk piekła. Oczywiście, tym razem nie zamierzał popełniać tego samego błędu, co wcześniej. Obiecał sobie już nigdy więcej nie uciekać w ten sposób od kłopotów. Dlatego każdego poniedziałku wyczekiwał na Lajlę, zaufaną służkę Lucyfera, która przynosiła mu wszystkie oficjalne i nieoficjalne wieści z Głębi.  
A działo się, co nie miara! Od wzburzenia arystokratów, że władca Głębi omal nie pogrążył całej krainy w chaosie wypuszczając na świat Apolyona, po butną radość, że to uczynił, rzucając wyzwanie Niebu. Oj, u góry u _aniołków_ też się za dobrze nie wiodło, co tylko mnożyło bezlik problemów i spisków. Tymi już się Mroczni zajęli i to skrupulatnie.  
Innym, ważnym kłopotem na tą chwilę były skutki uboczne napełnienia kosmosu łaskami Pana. Fale Jasności przepłynęły w głąb najzimniejszej pustki. Ziemia, wypełniona nową świętością, niemal błyszczała jak gwiazda. A ciepło Pana mknęło przez wszelkie wymiary. Nawet Głębia, ostoja Mroku nie uchroniła się przed tym. Mozolnie utkane przez wieki ściany nieprawości, które otaczały nieczułe serca Głębian, pękły jak szkło uderzone kamieniem. I mieszkańcy Piekła trawieni byli gorejącym płomieniem Pana.  
Lucyfer starał się temu zapobiec, ale nieważne ile się dwoili, czy troili urzędnicy państwa, czy wielcy magnaci, co rusz jakiś Głębianin to zamierał w gorączce, to konał. Epidemia szerzyła się w zastraszającym tempie.  
Ale to nie psuło w żaden sposób humoru Mrocznego. Głębia w jego odczuciu nie zasługiwała na nic więcej, bo ta była najsmutniejszym zakątkiem wszechświata.  
Asmodeusz sprężystym krokiem przemaszerował po swoim antykwariacie, notując wzrokiem całą jego zawartość. Z szerokim uśmiechem podrzucał do góry polinezyjską główką, wiedząc, że jego widmowy kot, Nefer, wodzi za nią uważnym spojrzeniem. Gracje chichotały, gdy mijał je, z czułością klepiąc w ich marmurowe pośladki. Całe życie wydawało się mieć nowy sens i blask, zwłaszcza gdy myślami błądził wokół Blanki, obecnej ukochanej.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go szmer otwieranych drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi w widocznym niezadowoleniu, bo był pewien, że odwrócił tabliczkę z napisem _zamknięte_. Gotów przekląć nieproszonego gościa, wyszedł na spotkanie z natrętem. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy zobaczył szpetną dziewczynę, o długich włosach, które czerwoną kaskadą spływały na jej ramiona. Wyglądała jak ćpun na głodzie w czarnym mundurze Kruków. Z ciemną odzieżą kontrastowała jej szara skóra i złowrogie oczy.  
Usta Mrocznego ściągnęły się w gniewnym grymasie.  
\- Lajla, co ty znowu odpierdalasz?! – warknął, zaraz łapiąc ją za łokieć i ciągnąć jak najdalej od czystych szyb antykwariatu. Jeszcze tego było mu trzeba, by jakiś człowiek zauważył tak niechlujną demonkę w jego skromnych progach.  
Kobieta, która od wieków służyła władcy Piekła była butną osobą, wychowaną w duchu Kruków. Oczekiwał od niej kpiącego uśmiechu, słów wzgardy. Ale gdy zacisnęła na jego nadgarstku swoje chude palce, zastygł. Jej dłoń drżała, a oczy zdradzały strach. Kruki Śmierci gardzili strachem, a ona nawet nie próbowała ukryć swej trwogi. Przez głowę Asmodeusza przebiegał cały szereg wydarzeń, które mogłyby tak bardzo wytrącić kobietę z równowagi, ale wszystko sprowadzało się do jednego. Coś się stało _Lucyferowi_.  
_Ale Blanka_ , egoistyczna część niego upomniała się zaraz, kłócąc się z naturalnym odruchem, by gnać do Głębi, na pomoc przyjacielowi. _Może przyjść do ciebie_ – złowrogi głos szeptał, wijąc się pośród jego myśli – _wiesz przecież, że jest w pobliżu..._  
Potrząsnął głową, odganiając się od podjudzających go głosów.  
\- Pomyliły ci się dni, szalona kobieto? – krytycznie spojrzał na nieproszonego gościa, rad, że gniew przyniósł mu chwilę równowagi. Lepiej się złościć, niż martwić, zwłaszcza iż nigdy nie lubił się z demonką.  
\- Musisz wracać do Głębi – rzekła szorstkim głosem, ignorując jego oburzenie. – Lord Lucyfer ma kłopoty. I to poważne.  
Asmodeusz tylko prychnął. _I to miała być dla mnie nowość?_ , pomyślał z przekorą, choć czuł jak gula strachu zaległa mu w gardle.  
\- Daj spokój, przecież rozmawiałem z nim, co ma zrobić w sprawie tego spisku...  
\- Do dupy ze spiskiem! – warknęła kobieta przerywając słowa Mrocznego. – Epidemia dorwała lorda Lucyfera. Ostatnie dni spędził w majakach i gorączce, a teraz magnaci idą po jego głowę!  
Na twarzy kobiety malowała się tak nietypowa dla niej udręka, że mimowolnie Asmodeusz przełknął z trudem ślinę. Pojął, że to nie są przelewki. Wyszarpał skrawek dywanu z jej rąk i przeniósł się do Otchłani. Nie zauważył przerażonej twarzy Blanki. Znowu.  
  
  
***  
_Znowu to zrobił!_  
Ta pojedyncza myśl odbijała się od jednej ściany jej umysłu do drugiej, łomocząc i brzęcząc nieznośnie w pustce. Bo nie była wstanie myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, niż nagłe zniknięcie człowieka... nie! Diabła. Szatana, Asmodeusza. Jej chłopaka. Jej, choć nie byli przecież parą, ale w tej chwili zapomniała o tym fakcie. Liczyło się to, że facet z jej marzeń... zniknął. Wiedziała – źle. Nadal nie umiała się z tym oswoić. Słyszała już, że jest demonem, wręcz szatanem, ale do tej pory to były prawie tylko słowa! Nie rozpływał się od tak, w powietrzu. A właśnie to widziała, chyba, że oszalała i pogrążyła się w obłędzie. Ale nie czuła się oszalała, tylko zdezorientowana i wybita z rytmu. Chęć ucieczki zaległa w jej sercu, a jednak tylko przekroczyła próg, wchodząc głębiej do ciemnego pomieszczenia, uprzednio zamykając za sobą drzwi. Czuła się jak w transie, bo strach pompował w jej zmrożoną krew adrenalinę, jedyną rzecz, która ją napędzała w tej chwili.  
Kiedy dotarła do pozostałej w pomieszczeniu kobiety, w końcu głos rozsądku napełnił jej umysł. _Co robisz? corobisz, corobiszcorobisz?!,_ desperacki krzyk rozumu drażnił ją jak zacięta płyta. Nie wiedziała co robi, ani tym bardziej czemu, ale musiała spojrzeć na obcą postać. W żołądku poczuła jak wnętrzności się jej wywracają, w uczuciu zazdrości. Tamten... dziwak, co nie tak dawno temu znalazł się w antykwariacie Asmodeusza, szyderczo wspomniał o wszystkich miłostkach demona. Nie była pierwszą, ani tą najlepszą z całego grona poprzedniczek. Po długich nocach przemyśleń, wiedziała, że to prawda. Wręcz logiczność, ale jednak bolało usłyszeć to w formie szyderczej kpiny. Jakby była tylko zabaweczką, nawet nie tak ładną cizią...  
Obca kobieta stała do niej tyłem, z nieludzko czerwonymi włosami spływającymi luźno na plecy. W pokoju panował półmrok, ale Blanka wiedziała, że nieważne jak cicho by szła, nie ukryje swej obecności.  
Powinna uciekać, była tego pewna. A jednak nie mogła odejść, nie wiedząc, kim jest ta, co sprawiła, że Asmodeusz zniknął, z szarą, ściągniętą w bólu twarzą. Czy to jakaś jego krewna, kochanka, żona, czy Bóg jeden wie, kto? Zazdrość, tak, to musiało być to uczucie, co zmuszało jej drżące nogi, by podeszła do obcej. Bo musiała wiedzieć, że nie jest tylko odskocznią. Zwykłą zabawką, która nie umie dostrzec prawdy, ze wzrokiem zasłoniętym słodkimi kłamstwami.  
Ale kiedy kobieta odwróciła się ku niej – wolno, jakby nie chcąc spłoszyć bezbronnego zwierzaczka, Blanka nie czuła zazdrości.  
Ani gniewu na Asmodeusza.  
Ani tym bardziej ulgi.  
Była przepełniona po brzegi tak nagłą, niewyjaśnioną panikę, jakiej nigdy w życiu nie doznała. Nigdy nie czuła tak obezwładniającego strachu, nawet gdy wędrowała z obcym sobie człowiekiem(demonem!) w głąb podziemi, czy kiedy Asmodeusz zdradził swoje prawdziwe pochodzenie.  
Szatan nie wzbudził w niej tyle bezrozumnej trwogi, co stojąca naprzeciw niej kobieta. I Blanka miała absurdalną pewność, że ta należy do świata nadprzyrodzonego. Musiała być demonem. Szpetna kobieta wzbudzała strach, choć przecież jedyne stała w bezruchu i łatwo byłoby ją pomylić z posągiem, gdyby nie ledwo widoczny ruch piersi. Blanka zadrżała, gdy czarne oczy zmierzyły ją pogardliwie od stóp do głowy, na ułamek sekundy przenosząc się o kilka centymetrów na lewo od niej. Choć dla Blanki tam znajdowało się tylko powietrze, wolała nie wiedzieć, co demoniczna kobieta widzi.  
W końcu obca istota ruszyła w jej kierunku. Szła szybkim, marszowym krokiem, ale dla Blanki każdy krok rozciągał się w wieczności pełne strachu. Kobieta trąciła ją ramieniem, ostatni raz spoglądając na człowieka. Czarne źrenice zalśniły zimno, jakby w drwinie. Blanka wzdrygnęła się, gdy usłyszała za swymi plecami złowrogi pomruk, jak obce słowo, warkot zwierza i przekleństwo w jednym. I kobieta znikła, jak uprzednio Asmodeusz, nagle i cicho.  
Blanka bezsilnie osunęła się na podłogę, krztusząc się swoim płaczem.  
  
  
***  
Był kulą czystego światła, ale nie dobrotliwego. Płonął Jasnością samego Pana, pełnią gniewu i furii. Gorał tymi uczuciami, a blask rzucany na mury Pandemonium ożywił żmudnie rzeźbione kamienne płomienie, tak, że ściany ogarnął ogień. Jakby rezydencja odpowiedziała na wezwanie swego władcy.  
\- Chcecie władzy?! Jest wasza – gromki krzyk Lucyfera niósł się wśród wzburzonego tłumu. – Ale tylko po moim trupie!  
Cesarz Piekła rozłożył swoje szare skrzydła i rozprostował ramiona. Burzowym spojrzeniem omiótł najbliżej stojących Mrocznych, którzy musieli skryć twarze przed jego rozwścieczonym blaskiem.  
Przerażony tłum zamarł, jak pod wpływem zaklęcia. A potem czar prysł i pierwsi śmiałkowie rzucili się ku samotnej figurze z wrzaskami i przekleństwami.  
  
  
***  
Asmodeusz przedzierał się przez tłum demonów, klnąc na czym świat stoi, na własny mały wzrost, na Lampkę i cholerną epidemię, na Jasność. Dosłownie na wszystko, byleby zagłuszyć czymś uczucie strachu, które zaległo w jego szybko bijącym sercu.  
Silny uścisk na ramieniu zauważył dopiero, gdy z bólem świadomość dotarła do jego mózgu. Chciał się wyrwać, nie mając czasu na żadne pogawędki, ale silna dłoń nie ustąpiła i musiał się odwrócić za siebie. Baal Chanan stał jak zawsze niewzruszony.  
\- Co robisz?! – warknął Asmodeusz, nadaremnie próbując się wyrwać. – Musimy pomóc Lampce, co tak stoisz?!  
Baal wzmocnił uścisk. Mod dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że otaczają go fanatyczni żołnierze Harab Serapel – dumne Kruki, zmieszane z całą maścią Głębian, którymi pogardzali. Byli wokół niego i słudzy, parobcy z pól, magnaci, duchowni Mroku, magicy, żołnierze. I nikt nie kwapił się, by iść na pomoc Lucyferowi.  
\- To jego walka – wyjaśnił poważnie Baal, choć mięsień zadrgał na jego twarzy, zdradzając zniecierpliwienie i zdenerwowanie. I Asmodeusz zrozumiał, że nie tylko on chciałby rzucić się w wir walki, ale jak wszyscy wkoło mógł jedynie patrzeć jak jego jedyny przyjaciel znika w tłumie napastników...


End file.
